


Longing

by missjo



Series: Jimmy Kent and His Amazing Potential Sexual Harassment Suit [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day present in the form of office smut au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> We go back to phones this time. Many thanks to flippyspoon for the Facetime inspiration!

Over break Thomas had asked if they could be exclusive which meant that Jimmy was spending  _Valentine’s Day_  alone, bored, and horny. He was trying to focus on the text he was reading but it was no use. He tossed the book aside with a groan and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then he reached for his phone. His finger hovered over Thomas’s name until Jimmy felt ridiculous and tossed it aside to join the book.

Jimmy was not about to call Thomas on Valentine’s Day like a soppy idiot. They were exclusive but that didn’t mean they needed to be romantic or any of that nonsense. They were men, for god’s sake. Besides, Thomas was working and a few hours away. He huffed and glared at his phone.

It was down to himself, then. Jimmy shimmied out of his jeans with another huff and palmed himself through his pants.

He closed his eyes and focused on the way Thomas’s voice deepened whenever Jimmy did something that excited him. He groaned, going hard beneath his hand. He licked his dry lips and shifted so he could run his fingertips over his bollocks like Thomas liked to do.

“Ah--” he whimpered. “Ah-- yes--”

The rush of heat to his groin felt amazing but it wasn’t enough. Jimmy wanted - needed - Thomas’s voice. With a desperate groan he reached for his phone.

Thomas answered after a few rings. “Jimmy?”

Jimmy swallowed down a moan. His cock jerked in response. “Th-Thomas,” he gasped in response, stroking himself with purpose.

“Jimmy? Are you alright?”

“Needed you-- your voice, needed your voice,” Jimmy stuttered. His pants were tight and damp. He slid them off and tossed them haphazardly.

“Are you--  _Jimmy_ ,” Thomas hissed into the phone. “I’m working.”

Jimmy snickered. “Didn’t stop you the first time,  _Mr. Barrow_.”

Thomas was silent on the other end.

“Want t’see how hard your voice gets me?” Jimmy asked, breathless. “I’ve hardly touched myself and--  _Christ_ \--”

There was more silence and then he heard the door to Thomas’s office click shut. He smirked.

“Show me.”

Jimmy clicked the Facetime button and watched as Thomas’s flushed face flickered onto his. His pupils were blown dark and wide. His mouth was so red it was obscene.

“God, look at you,” Thomas said, a wide eyed, wondering look on his handsome face.

Jimmy could only imagine what he looked like -- flushed with tousled hair and a wild, desperate look in his eyes. He slowly moved the phone down the length of his body. He could hear Thomas’s sharp intake of breath when it finally hovered over his hard, leaking cock.

“The things you do, Thomas…” he groaned, palming his erection. “I-I think you should help a bloke out here.”

“I’m on a conference call!” Thomas growled before returning his attention to Jimmy and his need. “I forgot how beautiful your cock is, Jimmy.”

Jimmy whimpered and tossed his head back against the wall. “What would you do with it?”

Thomas’s breathing was growing shallow. “I would grip the base first-- yes, like that,” he said, his voice growing rough, when Jimmy began to follow his instructions. “And then I would stroke you slow, revelling in the feel of you in my hand. So hot and wanting. Yes.”

Jimmy groaned. Each stroke made his cock ache with want. His toes curled in response to the slow, teasing build of pleasure.

“I would circle the tip, the wetness there, and -- nng -- then back down.”

“Thomas-- Thomas,  _please_ \--”

“And when I made you beg like that, my beautiful boy, I would tease your bollocks--”

Jimmy felt them tighten beneath his fingers and cried out.

“Then I would take you in my hand harder, faster, until you thought you could die from it--”

“ _Thomas_ ,” he cried out, his hips arching off the mattress with each stroke. “I’m-- I--”

“Come for me, Jimmy,” Thomas commanded, his voice a low growl, and Jimmy did.

His toes curled in the sheets, his entire body tight as it arched off the bed, while he came in spurts over his hand. He collapsed with a pleased hum, his ears buzzing.

“I want you t’fuck me,” he mumbled as he faded back in. “All around me, in me, all of you…”

Thomas moaned into the phone. Jimmy lifted his phone to watch the pleasure cross his face when he took himself in hand.

“Want your cock, Thomas,” he continued, breathless, his voice wrecked. “It’s all I think about -- your beautiful, beautiful cock.”

Thomas whimpered his name. Jimmy watched in wonder as his face went slack in climax. After a moment of ragged breathing Thomas opened his slate blue eyes and looked straight through the screen at him.

For the first time Jimmy felt a hint of embarrassment rolling in his stomach. His cheeks warmed but he refused to back down and look away. One could hardly call this phone call soppy and that had to count for something.

“Y’could’ve just sent me flowers or chocolates, you know,” Thomas said with a smug smirk.

Jimmy bit his lip. “This was much more fun. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Mm. Most enlightening,” Thomas replied. “I need to get back to work now. Can I call you later?”

Jimmy nodded stiffly. “Sure.” He swallowed down the sudden panic he felt rising.

“Bye then,” Thomas said with a nod of his head and signed off with a click, leaving Jimmy alone with his many overwhelming thoughts.


End file.
